


Забудь старые номера

by Skata



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Солдат пришёл. </p><p>
  <i>Объект необходимо выводить из анабиоза осторожно, как будят ребёнка от кошмара. Требуется слабое освещение. Помните! Голос должен быть успокаивающим. Предыдущий опыт показал, что объект неблагоприятно реагирует на конфликты в первые десять минут после пробуждения. Он наше высшее достижение. Обращайтесь с ним соответственно. Обращайтесь с ним, как с творением Фаберже. Как с вашей собственной хворающей бабушкой. Обращайтесь с ним так, словно он ваш любовник. Обращайтесь с ним, как с летучим веществом. Малейшая ошибка приведёт к катастрофе. Помните Сашу. – Настенька Петрова</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забудь старые номера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [push your old numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439553) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



Иногда он думает о своей руке. Размышляет, погребена ли та в неглубокой могиле или заморожена в Альпах. Тянется ли всё так же к тому, кто не смог его спасти.  
Его здравомыслие обусловлено памятью, а его память – мёрзлые обломки. Его дыхание замерзает в криокамере, и раз уж он видит это, значит, его глаза открыты и он не спит. Он невыносимо устал. Даже солдат устаёт от неотступной смерти.

+

Вот что он знает: он человек, национальность неясна. Он пробует воздух на вкус и думает, должно быть, Швеция. В руку ему толкают пистолет. Вот что он знает.

+

— К нему нет даже чёртовой инструкции!  
— Мы хоть знаем, он там жив?  
— Уверен, стук по стеклу тут не поможет.  
— А может, ломом?..  
— Он по ходу мёртв.  
— Тебе ещё раз объяснить, что такое анабиоз, Евгений?  
— Я только говорю, что мы отдали за этого парня большой куш.  
— Погоди, ты что, всерьёз собрался ломом?..  
(И где-то далеко, из пепла Красной Комнаты, поднимается скученный листок, вырванный из дневника, исписанный мелким неразборчивым почерком. _Объект необходимо выводить из анабиоза осторожно, как будят ребёнка от кошмара. Требуется слабое освещение. Помните! Голос должен быть успокаивающим. Предыдущий опыт показал, что объект неблагоприятно реагирует на конфликты в первые десять минут после пробуждения. Он наше высшее достижение. Обращайтесь с ним соответственно. Обращайтесь с ним, как с творением Фаберже. Как с вашей собственной хворающей бабушкой. Обращайтесь с ним так, словно он ваш любовник. Обращайтесь с ним, как с летучим веществом. Малейшая ошибка приведёт к катастрофе. Помните Сашу. – Настенька Петрова_ ).

+

Плафоны над ним светят резким синим светом и раздражающе гудят. Он залит кровью с головы до ног. В правой руке зажат лом, и он пытается вытащить его металлическими пальцами. Тела его не беспокоят. А вот нагота – немного. Он встряхивает головой, ещё и ещё. На столе лежит коричневый конверт. На нём брызги крови.  
Внутри миссия.  
 **[Цель: убить Капитана Америку]**  
Он поджимает губы. В кармане одного из убитых находится зажигалка. Криокамера вспыхивает мгновенно. Он крадёт шубу и босиком выходит на снег.  
Глубоко вдыхает. Он мужчина неясной национальности, лишённый моральных норм, его память прячется по углам подсознания. Он изношен по краям.

\+ 

В бардачке машины, стоящей снаружи, лежат паспорт, документы и деньги, прижатые пистолетом. Он забирает их. Вот что он знает.

\+ 

Добраться до Америки легко. Он открывает рот и говорит по-английски и акцент у него совершенно Бруклинский. Женщина, что сидит рядом с ним в самолёте, замечает, что голос у него – как у актёра из фильма «Все мои сыновья».  
Он улыбается, не придавая значения краске на её щеках. Он говорит, что не любитель Миллера, предпочитает русских. Ему близка их суровость.  
Женщина заинтересована. Она накручивает на палец прядь. Она шатенка, волосы обрамляют лицо тяжёлыми волнами. Он находит её хорошенькой, и рад, что такие субъективные наблюдения ему доступны. Он всё-таки ещё станет живым.  
Он пьёт бурбон со льдом. Она спрашивает, слышал ли он о Премиальном клубе путешественников. Его губы кривятся лёгкой ухмылкой. Он отвечает, что, должно быть, большую часть века провёл в застое, зато он на редкость начитан.  
Она смеётся.  
И не имеет ничего против его металлической руки. По правде, она ей зачарована.  
(Он не рассказывает ей о бесчисленных тестах, призванных убедиться в её полной чувствительности и управляемости. Где-то там есть записи, есть эмпирическое доказательство, что его тело – как и тело любого другого выходца Красной Комнаты – оружие, а не храм).  
Когда она покидает уборную, он считает до тридцати. Смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он выходит, и стюард знающе подмигивает ему, а стюардесса вздыхает и протягивает стюарду десять долларов; из 46 пассажиров, что он видит перед тем, как сесть, – он знает – 33 спят, восемь смотрят мультфильмы, трое пьяны, одна читает Библию, как будто знает что-то, чего не знают другие, и ещё одна – женщина, чьи следы от зубов скрывает его футболка.  
На посадке он крадёт её паспорт.

\+ 

_Оперативникам Красной Комнаты настоятельно не рекомендуется собирать сувениры._

+

Только в вагоне С-трейна он перестаёт думать о том, как знакомо ему всё это, от запаха поезда до хрипатого объявления станций. Он сходит на Хай Стрит.  
Воспоминания раздроблены. Они как осколки. Он видит военный мемориал и у него потеют ладони, хотя на улице очень холодно, поднимается ветер и он дрожит.  
Он Зимний Солдат и он дрожит.  
 _Этот мемориал посвящён героизму мужчин и женщин из Бруклина, что сражались за свободу во Вторую мировую войну 1941-1945 гг…_  
Он Зимний Солдат и он не может вдохнуть. Он падает на колени, снег впитывается в джинсы.  
— Осторожней, приятель, — замечает человек, что, оскальзываясь, замирает рядом. Незнакомец такой же закалённый, как он сам, зимой он в шортах, и он останавливается, чтобы помочь сумасшедшему подняться на ноги.  
Он смотрит вверх и моргает.  
Мужчина высокий, светловолосый, на щеках румянец от морозного воздуха. Губы беззвучно движутся:  
— Баки…

+

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив ему в шею, и он сильней вцепляется Стиву в плечи, и их тела движутся вместе, и кованое изголовье кровати стучит о стену, и это всё, что он знает.

+

Стив часто держит его за руку. Баки думает, наверно, пытается наверстать упущенное.  
Стив возвращается домой вечером и смотрит телевизор, когда Баки проходит через комнату в кухню, а когда идёт обратно, Стив едва не подпрыгивает, словно не ожидал увидеть его. Они едят омлет, а после склоняются над документами, которые Стив притащил из ЩИТа.

_[…]процесс включает временное удаление пирамидальных клеток гиппокампа, пока объект пребывает в состоянии застоя. Действие является обратимым и примерно повторяет патофизиологическое состояние склероза гиппокампа. Целью ставится антероградная амнезия, которая препятствует возникновению у объекта новых воспоминаний[…]_

— Что же они с тобой сделали, Баки? — спрашивает Стив и голос у него как болезненный стон.  
Баки онемело встряхивает головой, а после вздрагивает всем телом, но руки Стива обнимают его, губы прижимаются к виску, и Стив бормочет что-то успокаивающее. Баки как ребёнок, которого убаюкивают на ночь, и на один безумный миг он снова в Красной Комнате, и его пальцы впиваются Стиву в руки.  
— Я не хочу туда возвращаться, — ломко говорит он.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю хоть кому-то с тобой это повторить, ты глупей, чем я думал, Бак.

+

Иногда Баки может думать только на русском.  
Как-то раз Стив возвращается домой с потрёпанным, б/у-шным русским разговорником, потому что не хочет обращаться к Наташе.  
Он садится за кухонный стол, хмурится, чёлка спадает ему на лоб, а потом поднимает глаза на Баки и неумело произносит /Я люблю тебя/, и Баки смеётся, смеётся и отвечает по-английски, хорошо получилось.  
Баки садится напротив и рассказывает, как они звали его /Яша/, и Стив мягко фыркает, и Баки добавляет, что иногда они звали его Американцем.

+

Однажды Стив возвращается сам не свой. Он говорит Баки, поступил приказ уничтожить Зимнего Солдата.  
Было время, когда мысль о смерти приносила покой, но сейчас его сердце как шальное колотится в рёбра, и он позволяет Стиву утащить себя в спальню, подальше от синего мерцания телевизора.

+

Баки обещает никуда не выходить без Стива.  
Иногда Баки нарушает обещания. Он терроризирует мальчишку в Квинсе, исключительно чтобы подтвердить существование Зимнего Солдата.  
Стив ругает его.  
— Гораздо хуже, когда ты разочарован, — Баки слегка улыбается и тянется к Стиву, жалея, что не в силах наладить всё для него.  
— Что ты им сказал? — говорит Баки.  
Стив встряхивает головой:  
— Ничего… я ничего им не сказал, — и сникает. — Не думаю, что их это сильно заботит, когда я, ну, знаешь, не Капитан Америка.  
Баки чувствует в сознании слабый проблеск чего-то неясного, давно позабытой цели, но проблеск гаснет с шипением, и он целует Стива в уголок рта.  
— Многое теряют, дружище, — говорит он, и против воли голос становится хриплым.  
— Многое теряют? — повторяет Стив. Его улыбка печальна. — Обычно ты говорил так о девушках.  
— Да кому они нужны? — Баки не скучает по старым подружкам, пренебрегает современными девчонками и парнями и коллегами Стива. Пусть они гениальные учёные, или убийцы, или профессионалы своего дела, но все они чертовски глупые, если не ценят Стива Роджерса.

+

Баки Барнс встречает Тони Старка, когда тот доедает последний сыр в холодильнике.  
— Я собирался приготовить макароны с сыром, — ворчливо замечает Баки, плюхнувшись на диван под цепким прицелом всех этих чёртовых пушек Железного Человека.  
— Ты, должно быть, подделка, — фыркает Старк, — всем известно, что макароны с сыром достают из коробки. У меня с детства был повар, я знаю наверняка.  
Из спальни выходит Стив, в трениках и синяках от пальцев Баки, является Директор Фьюри и начинается локальный ад.  
— Я же говорил, Зимний Солдат устроит Кэпу нагоняй, — выдаёт Старк.  
— Порой ты мне ужасно не нравишься, Тони, — отзывается Стив.  
— А чего нам не сказал, а, Кэп?  
— Я думал, — говорит Стив, — я думал, мне всё мерещится.  
Пальцы Баки крепче смыкаются на бедре Стива, а тот даже не вздрагивает. Сердце, проклятая штука, обрывается, и Баки плевать, что в комнате человек в металлическом костюме с парой дюжин заряженных стволов. Баки упирается лбом в висок Стива и мягко шепчет /Я люблю тебя/, и Стив едва не смеётся.  
— Звучит куда лучше, когда это произносишь ты, Бак.  
Баки трясёт головой, ведь его почти убивает, как всё идеально, когда Стив признаётся в любви.  
— Я пойду без боя, — говорит он, поднимая вверх руки, и теперь Старк таращится на его левую руку с неприличным восторгом.

+

Три дня Баки держат в камере ЩИТа. Он проходит полдюжины детекторов лжи, четыре интервью с четырьмя различными телепатами и два общих наркоза. Под первым ему снимают руку, и Стив кажется на грани слёз, когда приходит навестить Баки, а тот немного разбалансирован.  
— Я знаю, ты говорил, Старка можно разоружить, когда тот пытается… — начинает Баки и Стив закрывает ему рот рукой.  
— Никаких шуточек, Баки, — говорит он; шёпот согревает Баки ухо. — И всё-таки, как долго ты ждал, чтобы это сказать?  
— От силы часов пять. И ты должен услышать оставшиеся байки. Они просто бесценны.  
— Напомни мне никогда не знакомить тебя с Клинтом Бартоном.  
— Парень с луком и стрелами? — Баки указывает на панель в потолке. — Он заходил и ушёл.  
Стив что-то бормочет себе под нос, и Баки уверен: он впервые слышит проклятье от Стива Роджерса.  
Под вторым наркозом ему должны вернуть руку. Старк сообщает, что не пожалел средств, ни финансовых, ни интеллектуальных, и вся она в ленточках и бантиках.  
— Если там в самом деле бантики, старик, я буду в бешенстве, — говорит Баки.  
Что нового появилось на его руке, так это синее покрытие и эмблема Стива, стилизованные крылья, совсем как на рукаве униформы, которую сделал для Баки Говард Старк, когда Баки был одним из Воющих Коммандос, человеком, которым страна могла гордиться.

+

Это событие он отмечает, валяясь в снегу на крыше с Бартоном.  
Это событие он отмечает, возвращаясь со Стивом домой.

+

— Они по-прежнему будут звать тебя Зимним Солдатом, — говорит Стив, просматривая отчёты о миссиях.  
Баки жмёт плечами:  
— Пускай. Я солдат, а зима это не так уж и плохо.  
Не так уж и плохо, когда нет эскапад на горных склонах, и Циклон закрыт на зиму, и у них есть электрическое одеяло, и регулярные гости в виде Тони Старка и Клинта Бартона, и Баки думает, с чего только Стив решил, что им всё равно; ведь оба они лично заверили Баки, что придушат его, если тот вздумает ранить Кэпа.  
Убийство Капитана Америки – единственное задание, которое Зимний Солдат провалил (и вовсе не из страха перед Железным Человеком и Хоукаем).

+

Вот что он знает: он человек, и он американец. Он умеет смеяться. У него есть друзья. У него расколотая память и ночные кошмары, но он может просыпаться, когда хочется, в тёплой постели, где дыхание не стынет от холода и где его удерживают в крепких объятиях. Вот что он знает.


End file.
